


Impura Tentación

by ETE (E_T_E)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Incest, Minor Violence, Nyotalia, cop prussia, genderbender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/ETE
Summary: Gilbert jamás creyó que su mundo se derrumbaría, su vida perfecta estaba a punto de terminar, el destino le quitaría a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.





	Impura Tentación

Gilbert sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, el estómago se le revolvía y su lengua se llenaba de un sabor amargo, rogaba por haber escuchado mal o que su hermana rompiera la seriedad y dijese que todo era una broma, pero no, eso nunca llegó, su mayor miedo se volvía más real que nunca.

—¿Brüder? No me has respondido nada.

Mónica lo veía con incertidumbre, sabía que su hermano era sobreprotector con ella, pero ya era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un novio si es que quería.

—¡Pero Mónica!— la rubia supo que era cosa seria, su hermano siempre la apodaba West y cuando no era así, significaba que no se encontraba bromeando. —¡Todavía eres muy joven para tener novio, ya te dije cómo son los hombres, hasta que terminaras la universidad no tendrías noviecito!.

Eso ofendió a su hermana, Mónica tenía 20 años, no era ninguna niña, sabía cómo hacerse dar respeto, era una mujer fuerte y su hermano ya debería aceptar que ella ya había crecido.

—¡Basta Gilbert!— el susodicho quedó mudo unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio. —¿Realmente no confías en mí verdad? Crees que no soy capaz de elegir a quién está a mi lado, lo sé, piensas que soy una ilusa que va a terminar con el corazón roto.

El albino no emitió palabra, estaba mudo, ella lo dejó mudo, después de todo ella había dado en el blanco, bueno, no exactamente.

—Mónica… yo no pienso eso, te cuido como debería hacerlo un hermano mayor, lo sabes, no me perdonaría jamás si algo te pasa.

Eso la enterneció, era débil a las palabras de cariño de su hermano, sabía lo mucho que la quería, pero aún así estaba decidida a mantener su postura.

—Lo aprecio muchísimo Brüder, siempre lo he hecho, pero te juro que él te agradará, es un poco inocente, pero estoy segura que te caerá bien. 

La cara que ella hacía cuando mencionaba al tipo lo hacía trizas, podía ver el cariño que le tenía en su sonrisa, no podía seguir con el tema o comenzaría a sentirse enfermo.

—… Esta bien, tráelo la próxima semana, quiero conocerlo.— le dio una sonrisa falsa a su hermana, odiaba tener que hacerlo pero le era imposible sacar una sincera, sabía que ella se daría cuenta, pero no estaba de ánimos, no después de esa ola de sentimientos que se encontraba teniendo. Dejó la cocina y se encerró en su habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y se dejó caer al piso.

—Si es una pesadilla ya quiero despertar…—tiró de su pelo, no era una pesadilla… era la vida real.

Gilbert tenía un secreto, uno que era tan privado, tan depravado que le daba muchísima vergüenza admitir para si mismo. Siempre lo ocultó con la excusa de que tenía un complejo de hermana y por esa razón era un sobreprotector, en parte era cierto, pero había una razón más profunda, pasional detrás de sus acciones. Amaba a su hermana, pero como mujer, se había enamorado completamente de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos impuros hacia ella, la había pasado realmente mal, le rezaba a Dios todos los días para que lo “curara”, que lo alejase del pecado, para que el demonio abandonara su cuerpo y su mente, pero estaba seguro que Dios le había dado la espalda, no sólo no pudo dejar de ver a su hermana de manera lasciva, sino también que esos sentimientos pecaminosos ganaban fuerza, y casi lo impulsaron a cometer una aberración.

Flashback, dos años antes.

Como celebración por egresarse de la secundaria y cumplir la mayoría de edad, Gilbert no tuvo mejor idea que llevar a su hermana a un bar, a inculcarle la costumbre del país; tomar cerveza.

—¡Vamos West! ¡Te va a gustar estoy seguro, es la mejor cerveza de todo el barrio!. — Gilbert se acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero negra junto con la bufanda, estaban en febrero, en medio del invierno.

—No lo sé Brüder… ¿Y si no encajo en ese ambiente?. —la rubia acomodaba sus botas junto con sus orejeras de peluche.

—No dudes West, una vez entras ya eres parte de la tripulación.

Su hermano siempre iba a beber cerveza con sus amigos de la policía criminal, a los 23 años ya era subcomisario, demostrado que era excelente en su trabajo, Mónica estaba muy orgullosa de su hermano. Ambos había cumplido años hace relativamente poco y el albino quería llevar a su hermana a uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo. Llegaron en 10 minutos, caminando en la fría noche de Berlín, por fuera el bar era muy lindo, tenía la decoración de una cervecería artesanal clásica, de las que ves en las películas, una vez dentro el lugar era cálido, por la calefacción y también por el ambiente amigable. Cruzaron la puerta y Gilbert saludó a sus compañeros y obviamente al dueño del local, el mismo cervecero en la barra. Las miradas no se dieron a esperar, ella podía sentirlas, vió a un par de mujeres, cosa que la hizo relajar un poco, sólo un poco, no le gustaba que la miraran.

—¡Gilbert~!. —al albino lo tomaron del cuello para hablarle al oído. —¿Quién es esa belleza que vino contigo? No me digas que es tu novia maldito bastardo, alguien como tú no puede conseguir tremenda mujer.—su compañero se lo decía medio en broma, medio en serio, realmente creía que era su novia.

—No imbécil, es mi hermana y cuidado con lo que haces o te las ves conmigo, ¿Me oíste?.— se quedó pensando, ¿Realmente podían aparentar ser una pareja?, Gilbert descartó el pensamiento antes de darle demasiadas vueltas.

—¿En serio es tu hermana?, No se parecen mucho.— su amigo se veía sorprendido, sabía que tenía una hermana, no sabía que fuese tan hermosa.

—Compartimos el mismo padre, yo nací en el este y ella del otro lado. 

La madre de Gilbert había muerto, habían vivido detrás del muro de Berlín, como su padre era parte del ejército pudo traerlo a él para el lado occidental y así es como conoció a una bebé que sería su hermana; Mónica Beilschmidt.

—¿Eso quiere decir que está disponible?.

—No. — se estaba fastidiando, Mónica no era de nadie más, sólo de él.

—Eso lo decide ella.— el moreno jugaba con su paciencia, le encantaba hacerlo enojar, pero Gilbert sabía que también tenía interés genuino en su hermosa hermana.

El albino se sacó de mala gana el brazo por encima de su cuello y fue directo con su hermana antes de que los perros en celo de sus compañeros vayan hacia ella. Debía protegerla a toda costa. La llevó para la barra y se sentó bien cerquita a ella, le advirtió sobre sus amigos, sabía que irían tras ella en cuanto le quite el ojo de encima.

—Mein Gott Gilbert, nunca cambias.— se rió y le apoyó la mano sobre la de él. — Que exagerado eres, sé cuidarme sola no te preocupes.

Los toques y pequeños gestos de su hermana lo derretían, le daban ganas de tomar su cara y llenarla de besos. Pidió dos cervezas, la más suave para la menor y él optó por pedir una negra. El bartender llenó dos jarras cerveceras y las sirvió en frente de ellos, la rubia miraba con duda la bebida, cosa que no se le escapó al albino.

—¿Qué pasa, es mucho para ti?

—No estoy segura de poder con toda esa cantidad.

Se sintió algo desconsiderado con su hermana, ella sólo bebía alcohol en navidad o año nuevo.

—No te preocupes, si no puedes hacerlo dámela a mí, una buena Bier no se desperdicia, ¡Ja, ja, ja! 

—Lo tendré en cuenta Brüder.

Por su parte Gilbert no hizo esperar la cerveza mucho más, dio el primer sorbo y se le había pegado un bigote de espuma que su hermana no pudo evitar morir de risa al verlo así. Sonrió y se pasó la lengua por encima, a veces pensaba que salir así con ella se sentía como una cita, al menos para él, ella no tenía porqué saberlo. Mónica dejó la timidez un poco de lado y le dió la primera probada a esa espumante malta, no le sabia a gloria, pero tampoco a desperdicio.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está?

—Creo que prefiero la sidra que tomamos en navidad…

—¿¡Qué!?— explotó de la risa, tanto que hasta se tomaba la barriga. — Pero Mónica, dale otra oportunidad, es Bier de calidad, mantenla en la boca y luego la tragas y me dices qué tal estuvo, ¿Trato hecho?.

—Mmm, si tú lo dices Brüder.

Tal como dijo su hermano, tomó el sorbo y mantuvo el líquido un instante en el buche antes de tragarlo, esta vez era mejor que antes, todavía no era gloria, pero sí pasable.

—¿Mejor?

La rubia asentó suavemente la cabeza para confirmarle a su hermano que tuvo razón, mejor era tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar una buena Bier. Así pasó media hora en el que su hermano ya iba por la tercera jarra y ya estaba bastante “relajado” ella iba por la mitad y sentía que no podía más. 

—¿Qué pasa West~? Si quieres te pido una Sprite.

—A mí me parece que la chica puede sola.

El albino tardó unos segundos, pero cuando reconoció la voz arrugó la cara de mala manera, si las jarras no fuesen de madera se la partiría en la cabeza.

—No piensas cuidar a tu hermana toda tu vida, ¿ o si Gilbert?

—Felix… no recuerdo haberte llamado.

—No hace falta, vine a salvar a esta pobre doncella de su asfixiante guardián. — el jóven se apoyó sobre la barra, con las manos juntas mirando hacia la rubia, se encontraba detrás de ella para así captar su atención rápidamente.

—¡Ey!

Mónica no ayudaba mucho, se reía ante las bromas del castaño, esa actitud de chico bonito y sonrisa encantadora encendían todas las alarmas del albino.

—Pues lo manejo bien, aunque gracias por ofrecerte.

—Oh, pues no quería molestarte, sé que Gilbert puede ser bastante… insistente.

—Lo es, lo es. — contuvo una risita y continuó— lamento que tengan que pasar por eso, pero te acostumbras.

El castaño no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil y menos por tener al albino en el lugar, iba a hacer lo que sea para sacárselo de encima.

—Sigo aquí, pero puedo irme si lo requieren.— cansado de sentirse ignorado por su hermana, alzó la voz.

—Oh Gilbert, ¿Sigues aquí? Santo Dios, creí que habías ido a coquetear un poco por ahí.

Lo iba a matar, apenas entre al trabajo el lunes, pero lo iba a matar, nadie lo dejaba mal parado enfrente de su Mónica.

—¡Gilbert~ te estábamos esperando con los chicos pero nunca viniste a nuestra mesa!

Cinco hombres se lo llevaron para su mesa, lo suficientemente lejos de la barra, Félix se los había pedido de antemano.

—Les encargo a mi hermano. —Mónica se despidió de un gritón Gilbert y procedió a quitarse el sobretodo, dejando ver un lindo suéter rosa pálido.

El castaño movió fugazmente los ojos en dirección a sus pechos, con lo prominentes que eran, sería difícil ignorarlos.

—Tu hermano no te deja en paz, ni una cerveza tranquila puedes tomar porque ya anda mandoneándote. — el castaño le sonrió de lado, con el gesto, se le cayeron un par de cabellos en la frente, haciéndolo ver más irresistible.

—Sí, más o menos, a veces llega un punto que…—le miró al rostro— es asfixiante.

‘Demonios’, no podía con lo preciosa que era, esa rubia lo estaba matando, tenía que conseguir su número a como dé lugar.

—¿Te molesto si me siento aquí?.

—No… adelante.

La presencia del hombre le incomodaba, su personalidad la ponía nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de gente, tenía algo en su mirada que lo hacía ver peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo intrigante.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bar a Gilbert lo estaban emborrachando, le metían alcohol en la boca sin su permiso, pero se le hacía de mala educación escupir y desperdiciar tal manjar. Quería escapar lo más pronto de allí, quién sabe lo que ese zorro bonito le estaba haciendo a su querida hermana.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ya me cansé! — con todas sus fuerzas se quitó del agarre de esos hombres que no hacían más que reír y fue directo a la barra. — Lo voy a matar si le hizo algo a Mónica, me va a conocer enojado.

El bar no eran tan grande, pronto vislumbró la figura de su hermana, tenía puesto ese lindo suéter que él le regaló, pero al ver quién la acompañaba no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Con pasos anchos llegó enseguida.

—Mónica, ¿Estás aburrida?— le apoyó la mano en el hombro al castaño desde atrás, dibujó la sonrisa más asesina que pudo hacerle, cosa que el hombre no pasó por alto, expresando su disgusto en el rostro.

—No, hasta que viniste a aguar la diversión, Gilbert.

—No sabía que también te llamabas Mónica, Félix.

Fue un instante que intercambiaron miradas, pero fue el instante más tenso de la noche, si su hermana no estuviese presente, ya estarían los dos rompiéndose la cara en la calle.

—Gilbert… ¿Dónde estabas?.

La voz de su hermana hizo que pusiera toda su atención en ella, estaba con las mejillas rosadas y con una sonrisita en la cara, eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—Nos vamos Mónica, estás borracha.

—Ey, se estaba divirtiendo. — éste le detuvo del hombro.

—Quítame las putas manos de encima.— ni siquiera volteó a verlo, porque si lo hacía se armaba un alboroto impresionante, Gilbert estaba furioso.

Mónica se dormitaba sobre la mesa, la cubrió con su abrigo y recargó en sus brazos, así sin más, se fue. El enojo se le iba cada vez que miraba a la bella durmiente en su hombro, y volvía cada vez que recordaba porqué estaba así, él había pagado una sola jarra por ella, ese sinvergüenza quiso emborracharla, estaba seguro. Lo que agradecía es que el bar estaba cerca de su casa, pero también lo maldecía, ese bastardo podría estar merodeando y encontrarse con su hermana e intentar algo. Cuándo pasó por la puerta del inmueble suspiró como nunca en su vida, la espalda le dolía, su hermana no era ninguna mujer frágil. La última prueba física fueron las escaleras hasta la habitación de la rubia, la recostó y este se removió sobre si

Tragó fuertemente saliva, oh, que bella era, la observó bien y su corazón comenzó a galopear. ‘Esta dormida’, se lo repitió varias veces, como si tuviese una oportunidad de un millón frente suyo, podía tocar su cuerpo y nadie lo sabría, podía besar su cuerpo y nadie lo sabría. Las pupilas se le dilataron en la oscuridad, poco a poco fue inclinándose a los dulces labios, por fin iba a probarlos, ya no tendría que fantasear con hacerlo, porque iba a hacerlo de una vez por todas.

—Brüder…

La cabeza se le retractó en un instante, tenía el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Dónde… estamos?. —Hablaba en un tono somnoliento.

—En casa Mónica, vamos, duérmete.

La chica de ojos azules asentó despacio la cabeza y se metió en las sábanas. Él se levantó de la cama y estaba por cerrar la puerta.

—Gute Nacht Brüder.

—… Gute Nacht Schöne.

Esa noche a Gilbert le costó muchísimo consolidar el sueño.

Fin del Flashback.

Gilbert se sentía desganado, no quería hacer más nada, se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, quizá mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no será larga, tengo pensado unos 5 capítulos aproximadamente, este fic toma al incesto como algo "serio"


End file.
